


The Ocean: A TFA Divergence

by Journeying_Jane



Series: The Ocean and The Island: A Sequel Trilogy Divergence [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Interrogation scene, POV Rey (Star Wars), The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane
Summary: One-shot. Kylo Ren uncovers something during his interrogation. For as long as Rey can remember she's dreamt of the ocean, an island, and her family. She never remembers it clearly but it's the thing that drives her and makes her so determined that they will return.Until Kylo Ren picks it out of her mind like a vaguely interesting holo and they both discover something shocking. (Essentially, Rey and Kylo realize what they could be to each other, way earlier than in canon.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Ocean and The Island: A Sequel Trilogy Divergence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705900
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	The Ocean: A TFA Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just popped into my mind and ran away with me. I've spent every spare moment the last two days working on it and hope you enjoy this little ramble.

“So lonely. So afraid to leave.” 

The man’s voice rang in her ear as she felt something invading her mind, sifting through her thoughts. She clenched her teeth trying to force him out, but as the feeling probed deeper, something, in particular, was dragged before her eyes. Her breathing picked up.

“At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean.” She was falling into her own head as he opened up the memory. His voice grew softer. “I see it, I see the island. . .”

For years, Rey had had the dream. It always came on the hard nights. Those where she was too hungry, too cold, or too emotionally spent to fall asleep. On those nights she would picture the ocean and let sleep lap over her like water on the shore. 

Her consciousness seemed to bleed into the dream, or perhaps the ocean was the dream, bleeding into reality. Either way, it was crystal blue and Rey knew the moment she slept because she would suddenly be able to feel the breeze against her skin, taste the salt on the air, smell the briny waves. Sea birds called in the distance.

The sand beneath her bare feet was fine and wet, so unlike the desert. She wriggled her toes in it and let the tide sing a soothing melody to her dry, cracked soul. She felt refreshed and content here in a way that was impossible in the waking world, but the setting itself was just the beginning.

Before long a joyous laugh reached her ears, young and carefree. From behind the grass-covered dunes came a small family, little girl running ahead. She splashed into the receding foam before being chased back by the next tide with glee. 

The man, who had been carrying a basket, was tall with dark hair that hung heavy about his face. His large imposing figure was undercut by the shining eyes and wide smile that radiated joy as he put down his load to chase after the girl, laughing as he scooped her up.

The woman seemed younger, though older than Rey was now, thin and petite but wiry. Her brown hair color was shared with the little girl and fell softly about her shoulders. She carried a baby in a sling and fondly called after the two, splashing in the surf, to not forget their meal as she sunk to the sand to start unpacking the basket. 

The man and girl came back immediately, he gave the woman a kiss before helping to put out food and while little girl presented a shiny rock she’d found. 

Rey stood and watched it all, watched the family, _her_ family, enjoy an idyllic moment together, longing to join in. They never saw her and she could never remember them upon waking. 

She had no real memories of her parents to speak of, but she had the dream and even if the images sifted away like sand when she awoke, she at least knew she had seen them, they were real. 

Sometimes she would draw closer and study the faces of her mother and father. Take in her own childish chatter. She often wondered, if this _was_ from a memory, how had she come to be separated from them. Their lives seemed so peaceful and she could see the love the little family had for each other—had for her—so what had happened? 

Sometimes the hurt, the loss, was too much and Rey stayed away, letting the little family enjoy their togetherness from the other side of the beach as she watched from afar. But whatever her reaction or the feeling when she awoke, the longing to be with her family made her crave to go back there every night. 

It was her most precious possession, this dream. A sacred place, hidden deep inside her, and now this man, so familiar and yet so terrifying, was violating it. Digging his fingers into her mind and pulling it out to view like a shiny, but worthless object.

Rey fought harder, coming back to the sterile interrogation room, but it felt like the man had retreated on his own. He stared down at her saying nothing as Rey panted from the exertion she’d just been through. 

She reeled, one main thought stealing most of her attention. She could see everything from her dream as clear as day. Gone were the fuzzy faceless images. She could picture her family clearly and more disturbing than anything she’d been through so far, was that the man standing in front of her wore the face of her father.

“Your father?” The man finally spoke, but he didn’t sound as if he was really asking, more just incredulous. “You spent years having this vision all the while thinking it was a memory of your parents?” He backed up and sat down heavily on his chair, the disbelief clear in his eyes.

Rey felt conflicted and confused. What did he mean? Of course, they were her parents. Who else could they be? And what did he know about it anyway, this man who’d stolen her father’s face and filled it with harsh coldness? This could not be the same man as the laughing, loving person from her dream.

“That’s true. I am not that man, and maybe I never will be, but that is not your father and mother you dream of.” He stood again, removing his gloves. “I can dig further and find them for you if you’d like,” He offered as if it was a genuine favor to dive back into her mind. “ _Show_ you.”

“Stay out of my head!” She yelled, panicking.

“Shh Rey. I won’t hurt you. But indulge me, you think you’re the little girl in your dream yes?”

Rey startled at the use of her name but ignored his question, he already knew the answer anyway. She’d been having the dream since she was a child, so of course the girl was her. “I find it interesting that you immediately recognize me but not yourself.” Rey scowled at him but still asked what he meant.

“Myself?” 

“Have you ever even seen yourself in a mirror?” She bristled at the question but the answer was not really. Polishing scavenged parts gave her a rough idea of her face shape and eye color. Obviously she knew what shade her hair was, but-.

“You aren’t the girl Rey,” He said, eyes boring into hers like a predator with their prey. “You’re the woman.” The intensity in them made Rey want to shy away, forgetting for a moment that she was restrained. “Please. Let me show you.” His hand came up, cupping her face with his bare fingers before she had a chance to respond. 

Her fear spiked to terror. His hand dwarfed Rey’s face and could likely crush her without a thought. But then the fear passed as she felt something else. Anticipation and intense yearning, almost. . . _hope?_

Rey realized she wasn’t seeing with her eyes anymore. In fact, her eyes had closed, yet she was still seeing the same sterile dark-paneled room. She could feel something flowing through her—no, through them—as they (he?) looked down at the girl strapped to the interrogation table. 

It was the strangest experience of Rey’s life. She both saw her (his?) hand cupping the small face and felt the warm fingers on her cheek. Her eyes were indeed closed, but everything else was familiar. She knew this face, but not as her own. 

No, it belonged to the mother on the beach. But how could that be? 

“You see? The family you’ve been longing for all these years wasn’t in your past, it was your future.” The man spoke and Rey both heard his voice and felt it rumble in her chest. 

Everything was swirling and confused. She could feel that _thing_ surging under her skin. They were the couple the dream. Not her parents. She wanted to deny it as impossible. 

They were each other and themselves at the same time. Apparently that _was_ possible. He was her and she was him. They were one but in two bodies. “I feel it too,” He said. And the thought took hold in her mind.

Two that were one. On and on it spiraled for what felt like an eternity, but could have been mere minutes. She was falling deeper into him. The rejection and fear he’d been through. The expectation and legacy he felt he had to live up to. The need for validation, love, acceptance. The drive to achieve these things and prove himself worthy. The mask and name he hid it all behind. _Ben._

It took Rey a moment to reorient herself as he jerked away as if burned. This thing, 'the Force', was still humming in the air between them—every inch of her skin covered in little bumps,—as they stayed locked in each other’s gaze.

“What was-” She started to ask but Ben hit a button on the back of the table causing Rey’s restraints to spring open.

“Go.” He said. 

“Wait, what?”

“Leave. I’m sure you can find a ship and escape with your skills.” He said brusquely as she climbed down.

“I’m a scavenger,” Rey replied doubtfully, unsure what he meant.

“You have the Force.” He pointed out, as if it was obvious that had been what he was referring to. Rey brushed it aside, more important things on her mind than the strange cosmic thing that just seemed to awake in her.

“But, we. . .that _was_ us. . .in my dream?” Suddenly she realized that the yearning she’d had for her family had stopped, or at least. . .shifted. 

“Yes.” Ben answered. She waited for him to continue but he just picked up his discarded gloves. She pushed further.

“We’re connected.” She lifted a hand imploringly but he turned away.

“If you wait ten minutes after I leave the room, I can at least make sure no one will be in the corridor, after that it’s up to you.”

“Why? I know you Ben, yo-”

“You know nothing.” His voice was harsh as he whirled on her. One gloved and one bare hand grabbed her by the arms making her seize up with fear again. “You have no idea _who_ I am or the position I hold here.” His eyes burned into hers until the manic light slowly receded. She drew her courage from that.

“I know you as I know myself.” She stated simply. “I know that we both want that dream more than anythi-”

“Then you should know that I am not the person you seek. You need to leave NOW.”

“I don’t understand. How can you say that? After what we just experienced. . .Why are you pushing me away?” Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. It felt like her entire lifetime of rejection and abandonment was spiraling into this one moment. His hands tightened on her arms.

“This is your last chance,” He said clearly. “If you don’t leave now, I will _never_ let you go.” A sudden vision of her dressed all in black and red with the masked Kylo Ren by her side flashed before her eyes. Dark metal rooms and metropolitan cities and warships. Her face was devoid of emotion, hollow. There were no children in sight.

She jerked back cutting off the scenes. A whimpered “No,” escaped her. What about the ocean? Their peaceful island? What about the laughter and. . .love? He was already pulling on his other glove.

“Ten minutes.” He said retrieving his mask and making his way to the door. Her thoughts spun and faltered, he was really going to let her leave despite his desire? Suddenly the feeling of abandonment was gone and something warm settled in her chest.

“Ben.” She said, speaking his name again as he settled the mask into place. The only acknowledgment she got was the slightest cocking of his head. Still, she continued on strongly. “I’ll come back for you Ben.” 

He opened the door and left without a word. The mechanical lock didn’t re-engage. 

She stood there alone for a few moments—processing everything that had just happened and the revelation that had shaken her perception of her entire life—when a soft touch brushed against her mind through their newly discovered bond.

 _The Force be with you, Rey._

She took a deep breath, a small smile lifting her salt-stained cheeks. Things would work out in time, her dream told her that much. And it seemed Maz had been right, after all. As she centered herself to set off on her grand escape, Rey felt a greater sense of belonging than she’d had in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, I fully intended to have Ben leaving with Rey immediately. Then I got there and suddenly he was shoving her away! I was confounded, but I guess even when faced with the unconditional acceptance Rey offered, he just wasn't ready to let go yet. There is also a whole lot he has to work through to even accept that he could become the man he saw. 
> 
> Still, I liked how it ended and felt more organic to the character. So smug with this new discovery at first and feeling the force bond until the reality of having to open himself up as well becomes apparent.


End file.
